Shifting winds in the night
by Mother Lotus
Summary: Zelos lays awake one night musing to himself. Sheelos. R&R! Rating just to be safe!


Mama: Take it away Zelos!

Zelos: Mother Lotus doesn't own Tales of Symphonia! o

Mama: But...

Zelos: She does own the question mark!

Lloyd: No she doesn't!

* * *

The shifting wind added a chill to the Chosen's already cold body. His pale skin was beginning to pucker up into goose-bumps.

Zelos pulled his soft blanket closer, but to no avail did he warm up. His companions seemed to be asleep. They looked like they were in a coma, and nothing would ever stir them. Zelos shifted around at the thought.

The night was always a guardian to Tethe'alla's Chosen. The night would bring life toxically to him. It would make his dull heart beat lively, and pull him into a world of love, fun, and woman. The night aloud him to sneak about in his true form. It would let his inner quiet, scared self shine through. At night, no one can judge.

Zelos's mind, however, was always at its worse at night. His mind would think of past memories, future pains, and everlasting vexations.

Now, Mr. Wilder had always been taught that deep, wide people were not noblelike. Being a noble meant being a cold, selfish, shallow being. Therefore, if you aren't what you wish to be naturally, you shall acquire it by acting.

Zelos shivered again, and bothered the ninja that slept beside him. Her deep, warm eyes looked to him and blinked at him with long fine lashes.

"Zelos?" She grumbled out softly.

"Shhh, go back to sleep Sheena," Zelos whispered before reaching out to give her an affectionate pat on the head. He wasn't sure if he was trying to be kind or if he had very poor self control. Before he could caress Sheena, the Summoner moved away.

"I keep having bad dreams," she said in a soft voice. Zelos could have almost mistaken it for a coo. Sheena was always at her most affectionate when she was sleepy. In her sleepened states she would cuddle and caress Zelos lovingly. She'd always climb into his lap and wrap her arms tightly around him. Zelos would always graciously accept her tokens of affection and return her coddling.

But morning would always come. The sun would shine proudly and awaken his little Summoner. She'd revert to her cruel side and yell at him for touching her when she was asleep, never knowing truly she had thrown herself into his arms.

Sheena slowly began to snuggle herself nearer to Zelos. "You're cold."

Zelos smiled a half-hearted smile and nodded. "Yeah. It's cold tonight."

Sheena tugged away his blanket and arranged herself into his arms. Once she became still, Zelos re-wrapped the blanket around himself and his dear one. Sheena's body was warm against his own. She was looking up at him lovingly, almost making him sick in knowing it would be gone by morning. Her eyes, however, would always stay kind.

"Aren't you glad you have me to keep you warm?" Sheena asked sweetly. She reminded him of a child with her innocent looks and charm.

"I'm very lucky," Zelos said hiding his face in her hair.

It was quiet for a moment. The silence was a caring silence, natural, common. The sound of the wind through the trees was no longer chilling, but soothing. However, Zelos was never one to stand the quiet for too long.

"What was your bad dream about?" He asked, hoping that Sheena hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hm?"

"Your dream."

"Oh," Sheena nuzzled Zelos's chest and turned herself over. "I was lost in a forest."

"That's not so bad."

"I was looking for you. I kept calling your name, but you wouldn't come."

Zelos was left wordless, and scrambled to find them once again. Sheena took his silence as an urging to go on.

"I could find everyone else, and I kept asking them where you were. I still couldn't find you." Sheena said with the articulation of a drunk. She mumbled a few other words, but they didn't match up or make any sense. "They said you were already gone."

Zelos's Cruxis crystal began to burn a little. Their little way of calling for their slave. He'd be punished if he didn't show…. He had tried before.

They said you were already gone.

"Heh," Zelos said softly as he closed his eyes. His crystal slowly began to numb.Minutes later the chosen drifted off into his own dreams leaving Sheena laying awake by herself.

"I told them they were wrong." She whispered.

* * *

Well please give a review! I doubt I'm going to write anything else unless I can't sleep one night or something...

Before anyone asks no Sheena didn't know he was supposed to leave, she was just mumbling and the mumbling was significant!

Once again, review please!


End file.
